


哈利·波特与平行世界

by MelonEast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter and The Parallel Universe is the work title, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Nobody is Dead, Original Harry from Harry Potter books, POV Harry Potter, Parallel Universe, Pensieve, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, typical Gryffindor behavior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonEast/pseuds/MelonEast
Summary: 大概就是被分错院的斯莱特林!哈利克服歧视，磕磕绊绊接近亲世代的故事
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & James Potter, Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本质fix it圆梦向，想写个有哈利参与的亲世代都存活的世界，不会虐  
> 尽量保持跟书的设定一致，如果有不太一样的地方——别问，问就是魔法！

1.  
哈利缩在炉火边，尽量远离阴森森的窗户。幸好建斯莱特林休息室的人没有觉得冷酷的斯莱特林学生不需要壁炉，哈利阴郁地想。他的面前摊开着一本《标准咒语，四级》 。哈利装模做样地练习着召唤咒，一边密切关注着公共休息室的其他人。  
在快到深夜时，休息室里最后一个比哈利高一个年级的男生终于站了起来，决定去睡觉了。哈利的心里松了口气。看来他今晚还能得到点睡眠。  
几分钟后，休息室只剩下他一人。哈利合上书，从书包里扯出隐形衣迅速盖住自己，快步离开了地窖。  
半夜在霍格沃茨游荡这件事在哈利·波特的学生生涯中似乎怎么都是不可避免的。哈利熟练地避开楼梯陷阱，很快便到了八楼。银白色的月光从窗子撒进来，照亮了回格兰芬多塔楼的必经之路，这像极了哈利无数个夜游的夜晚。只是现在的他已经没有任何理由在格兰芬多的休息室门口徘徊了。  
哈利的脑袋里充满了去格兰芬多休息室的渴望，但是他没有忘记今晚的目的。哈利来到巨怪挂毯的对面，在那堵白墙前来回走了三遍。  
_我需要藏东西的地方。_  
有求必应屋的门出现了，哈利看了看周围，在确认没有人跟着他之后，他踏入了这个隐藏的屋子。  
  
在三年前，如果有人要哈利·波特回忆自己18岁前的人生，他可以用一种轻松的态度讲述出一条相对明晰的轨迹——黑魔王杀害了他的父母，并给他留下闪电形疤痕；知道自己是名巫师；在霍格沃茨认识两个最棒的朋友和一群伟大的巫师；失去了很多重要的亲人和朋友；打败伏地魔；成为一名实习傲罗。据同事说，他是有史以来最年轻的新人。（你还是有史以来最年轻的找球手！罗恩兴奋地宣传。）  
对于傲罗的那个部分，哈利还是挺自豪的。而现在，除了额头上那个闪电伤疤能够提醒他这一切都发生过之外，其他的一切都仿佛是哈利喝多了火焰威士忌做的梦。  
这是个霍格沃茨魔法学校普通的早餐时间，哈利盯着坐在教工桌上的邓布利多长袍上的星星，目光朦胧。他想起了第一次来到霍格沃茨的情形……不，应该是第二次才对。  
那也是个普通的早晨，哈利刚踏进傲罗办公室，就被派去处理一面咬人的镜子。哈利带着“刚买下它的巫师三个小时后就不见了踪影”这个简单的案件信息走进了空无一人的公寓。他施了几个测试的咒语，均无反应。就在他举着点亮照明咒的魔杖想看清木制镜框边的划痕时，镜子忽然开始吸收他魔杖上的光芒，全部吸收完毕后，镜面泛起水银一般的波澜，没等哈利来得及躲开，直接把哈利吸进了镜子里。  
等他回了办公室，要做的第一件事就是跟上司要求远离一切跟镜子有关的东西。哈利站在三把扫帚酒吧门口愤愤地想。  
除了身体像是吃了缩龄剂，模样小了五六岁之外，哈利没有感觉到有别的外伤。他望着伫立在那儿的古老城堡，心里涌出一阵怀念。哈利抓了下随身携带的包，确认里面的东西还在。他裹着明显比身体大两圈的风衣，一边想着先去谁的办公室求助比较好，一边向霍格沃茨走去。  
在校门口看到邓布利多时，哈利足足呆了五分钟。  
哈利磕磕巴巴地跟邓布利多交换了一些信息，并分享了一些只有他们之间才知晓的秘密。他说服了校长的同时，也弄清楚了自己的处境。  
哈利此刻正站在1973年的母校。所有人都还活着。他的父母，小天狼星，卢平，邓布利多，当然还有伏地魔。  
  
邓布利多似乎感受到了哈利的视线，挪动了一下身体，手中的高脚杯换了一只手。哈利回过神来，看到邓布利多对他眨了眨眼睛。哈利回了个小小的微笑，一边啃着一片香气四溢的烤面包，目光转而瞪到格兰芬多那边的桌子。  
说真的，他很想就这么大摇大摆地坐过去。但是如果他真的这么做了，恐怕会比宾斯教授跳踢踏舞还要让人难以接受。想想看吧，一个斯莱特林和一群格兰芬多在一起愉快用餐，尤其是在现在这个大半斯莱特林都被默认是食死徒的特殊情况下。哈利脑袋里快速闪过一个和卢修斯坐在一起的吃饭画面，莫名想笑，但是在看了一眼隔了三个座位那儿坐着的卢修斯后，他笑不出来了。  
噢，哈利怎么能忘记呢。他现在是个斯莱特林了。  
要说起这一切要怪谁，哈利决定把这个算到卢修斯·马尔福身上。  
在三年前，哈利和邓布利多达成共识后，邓布利多替他安排了一个身份，让他顺利作为一年级学生进到了霍格沃茨。  
在入学的那晚，哈利和其他瑟瑟发抖的新生挤在橡木大门前，浑身湿透，但是哈利满怀欣喜。他似乎看到了跟詹姆，莉莉，卢平和小天狼星成为朋友的日子，他们可以一起讨论魁地奇，梅林在上，他们甚至可以一起玩魁地奇……  
哈利的脑中做着美梦，丝毫没有注意到身旁窜过一群斯莱特林的高年级生——哈利被一声尖叫吓了一跳，然后周围的新生都在往周围退开，像是在躲避什么可怕的东西。哈利顺着那些惊恐的目光回头一看，看到地上盘着一条吐着信子的毒蛇。一个有着淡金色披肩长发，苍白脸庞的高年级男孩手里攥着魔杖，脸上露出不屑的神情。  
当然是你了，你还真是你儿子的爸爸……哈利模糊又愤怒地想，他眼睁睁地看到蛇正昂头面向一个背对着的女孩。  
有人开口说了句“让我来”，但是哈利没有注意——  
_放开他！_  
哈利对蛇厉声喊道，蛇的身体立刻软了下来。周围的一些人发出更多惊呼，尤其是那群斯莱特林学生，他们兴奋地低语，传递着“蛇佬腔”这个称呼。卢修斯的目光短暂地落在了他的身上，很快移开了。  
哈利还想掏出魔杖，发现那条蛇化成了一阵烟消失了。就像他想的那样，站在大理石阶梯旁的麦格教授收起了魔杖，严厉的目光在哈利和卢修斯之间徘徊。  
“抱歉，麦格教授，我想我是可以解决这个小小的问题的。毕竟我是级长——”卢修斯傲慢地说。  
“我当然知道你能，马尔福先生。”麦格教授打断他的话，“现在请回到座位去吧，分院就要开始了。”  
哈利立刻意识到自己好像产生了一些误会，那条蛇并不是卢修斯放出来的……哈利瞬间非常后悔刚才对蛇说话了。毕竟他现在会的也就这么两句，如果又有二年级时的那种误解，哈利该怎么熬过去。  
卢修斯冷漠地扫了一眼新生群，然后对那些高年级生招了招手，那些人都跟在他的身后，走进了礼堂。  
“请一年级新生跟我来。”  
麦格教授对哈利的行为什么话都没说，但是哈利很明显感受到她往自己这边投来了冷峻的一瞥。  
这可真是个好开头。哈利希望在接下来的日子里少犯几条校规，多加一些分给格兰芬多，他相信自己未来的院长很快就会改观的。  
分院的过程还是老样子，趁着分院帽唱歌的空闲，哈利看向格兰芬多的桌子，他一眼就看到了那几张熟悉的脸。小天狼星懒洋洋地靠在桌子旁，脸上写满无聊，詹姆紧紧地挨着他坐，眼神锁在桌子的另一头，时不时低下头跟小天狼星说话。卢平坐在了他们的对面，正在认真地听分院帽的歌，彼得坐在卢平的旁边不安分地左右摇摆，像是凳子上有什么正在咬他的屁股。  
哈利顺着詹姆盯着的方向看去，那里果不其然坐着莉莉·伊万斯，哈利看不清她的眼睛，只能看见她红色的头发在烛光下泛着温暖的光泽，哈利的心雀跃起来，他期待着待会儿莉莉为他欢迎鼓掌。  
在哈利神游的这一会儿，分院已经进行了一小半。哈利再看向教工桌，没有看到那个高大的身影，才想起海格还没有成为他们的神奇生物课老师。  
“哈利·格兰杰。”麦格教授喊道。  
听到这个姓时，哈利的心里一颤，感觉自己已经看到了好友不赞同的审视。对不起，赫敏，我是真的不能用韦斯莱的姓。虽然现在这儿暂时没有韦斯莱在读。哈利在心里说道。  
哈利迎着全校的目光戴上分院帽，帽子在他耳边小声地念叨着：  
“很有天赋，不乏勇气，但是另一种天赋显然占上风……”  
“格兰芬多，我想去格兰芬多，拜托——”哈利在心里说。  
“急于表达自己，很好，我知道你属于哪里了……”  
哈利心里忽然有种不好的预感。  
“别，你不知道，我想去——”  
“斯莱特林！”  
哈利呆住了，他赶忙回头看了下邓布利多，他的表情有些意外，但还是真诚地鼓着掌。哈利再看向格兰芬多的长桌，看到莉莉已经不再关注哈利这边，而是跟旁边的朋友说起话来，而詹姆带头喝了几声倒彩，然后小天狼星跟他说了句什么，他嗤嗤地笑了。  
哈利猜得到那绝不是什么好话。哈利像是回到了刚才冰凉的湖水里，脑中那个跟詹姆一起打魁地奇的画面也在渐渐离他远去……


	2. Chapter 2

“往好的方面想，至少斯莱特林觉得能跟蛇说话是件好事。”哈利挖苦道，“不过我只记得这两句了，“放开他”和“打开”，我想这是肌肉记忆……”  
邓布利多透过半月形的眼镜注视着哈利，哈利顿时觉得有些羞愧。  
“哦，教授，抱歉，我不是说这真的是个好事——”哈利连忙解释道。  
邓布利多微笑了一下，温和地说道：“我知道你的意思，哈利。”  
哈利不好意思地做了个鬼脸，端起茶杯喝了一口茶。他的余光瞄到了摆放冥想盆的橱柜，那上面盘旋着一层银白的气体似的烟雾。他刚刚跟邓布利多分享了自己的记忆。  
“所以说，”邓布利多说道，哈利看向他，“伏地魔在我们的认识中是相差无几的。”  
哈利点点头，但是邓布利多看起来并没有轻松很多。他环顾了一下校长办公室。这里的摆设跟哈利原本的世界一模一样，只是现在相框里都是空白的，历届校长都在半个小时前被邓布利多暂时支开了。  
“哈利，我想我们面临着一个更严肃的问题。”邓布利多缓缓地道。哈利放下杯子，看到邓布利多湛蓝的眼睛里有着沉重的忧虑。  
“如果在你来之前，两个世界的一切都是一样的。那么在你来之后会怎么样呢？”  
  
哈利走出魔药课的教室时，还在思考着邓布利多的那句话。他把课本收进书包，走进礼堂。  
邓布利多说得一点都没错，哈利忧郁地想。虽然哈利知道未来，但是那一切反而因为他的介入而变得不可控。他可没有听小天狼星说过上学那会儿有个哈利·格兰杰存在。如果伏地魔决定不用那几个哈利知道的物件做魂器了呢？或者他不选择藏在相同的地方，那现在已经跟伏地魔彻底切断了联系的哈利，该怎么去找呢？  
哈利心烦意乱地坐在长桌上，打定了一个主意，他晚上得去有求必应屋确定拉文克劳得冠冕还在不在。他拿起一个烤鸡腿，心不在焉地啃着。一个声音在他耳边响起，很明显在跟他说话。  
“疤头，你坐错地方了。”  
哈利猛地转过头。  
“爸爸……”他下意识地低呼了一声。  
哈利的父亲詹姆·波特此刻正站在他的面前，居高临下地看着哈利。实际上不仅是詹姆，礼堂里大部分的人都在看着他，尤其是格兰芬多的学生，基本都正对他怒目而视。  
几秒后哈利明白为什么了。他现在正坐在格兰芬多的长桌上。 _该死的习惯。_  
哈利喊的声音不太大，但是周围几个包括詹姆在内的人都听清楚了。詹姆的脸色变了变，表情有些嫌恶。他不怀好意地扫了哈利一眼，然后微微侧过头，对身后的一个人说道：“嘿，莱姆斯，你不认为坐错桌子得扣掉斯莱特林五分吗？”  
哈利艰难地吞咽了几下，压住胃里的些许不适。哈利早就习惯了来自四面八方的敌意，但是不代表他能习惯来自自己父亲的。不过哈利同时也不确定自己需不需要改掉听到斯莱特林扣分就开心的反应。  
“你不得不承认，詹米，这孩子长得有点像你。”  
没有叫来他的前教授莱姆斯·卢平，另一个哈利熟知得多的人加入了他们的对话。年轻的小天狼星·布莱克从詹姆背后绕到前方来，他看起来比哈利在斯内普记忆中更加有魅力，此刻他那迷人的灰色眼睛里闪烁着玩味。  
“小波特（Potter Junior），你叫什么名字？”小天狼星一边打量着他，好奇地问道。  
“呃……哈利。”哈利紧张地说。听到这个名字，小天狼星的表情几乎立刻就转为了厌恶。  
“哦，所以你就是那个 _蛇佬腔_ 新宠。”詹姆的语气比之前更冷了。  
“是——我是说，不是！”哈利急忙辩解道，“我的意思是，这没什么，不是吗？”  
“对一个食死徒预备役来说，确实没什么。”詹姆讥讽道，“好了，午餐时间马上就要结束了，我建议你回到自己学院的桌子那儿去。斯莱特林会扣掉五分，对吗？莱姆斯——”  
一直没有说话的莱姆斯·卢平没有开口，但是他点了点头，哈利知道这也算生效了。哈利第一次因为斯莱特林受到了不公正对待而燃起一丝怒气。不过他知道，如果斯莱特林的级长有这个机会，也会毫不犹豫地这样对待格兰芬多。  
“我为什么不能坐在这儿？校规里没有写这一条。”哈利瞪着他问道。哈利当然没有真的全部读完过校规，但是他很肯定自己从来没有因为这个被扣过分。  
詹姆不悦地皱起眉头。在他看来，眼前这个一年级斯莱特林新生正在当面挑战他的权威。  
“因为你昨晚戴那顶分院帽是有原因的。”詹姆冷冷地说，“还因为我说了算。”  
哈利怒气冲冲地经过几个对他指指点点的拉文克劳女生，回到斯莱特林的长桌。桌子上坐着的同院学生对他也没有同情，都不愿意理他。哈利听到他的妈妈莉莉正在大声指责詹姆（“开学第一天就欺负一年级新生，真有你的，波特。”），这并没有让他好过多少。  
在上课铃响起时，哈利才意识到自己没有带羽毛笔。看来他注定不会有顺利的入学第一天。哈利无奈地呼了一口气，推了推坐在旁边的一个高年级男生，低声下气地问道：“抱歉，能借我一只羽毛笔吗？”  
那个男生抬起头来，他有着一张消瘦蜡黄的脸。哈利愣愣地看着西弗勒斯·斯内普拨弄了一下他不算太干净的黑发，目光在哈利的眼睛那儿停留了几秒。  
“我建议你去问你爸爸借， _小波特_ 。”他露出哈利熟知的那种厌烦神情，讽刺地说道。  
哦，真是好极了。哈利的名字终于还是回到了哈利·波特。但是他不但不受自己爸爸的待见，还得应对一个同样充满敌意的年轻斯内普。


	3. Chapter 3

哈利的校园生活跟以前简直天差地别。他猜自己不应该冲动地去跟蛇说话，其他学院的学生要不鄙视他，要不就怕他。而不是哈利学院歧视，要在斯莱特林获得真心的朋友简直比登天还难。

少了赫敏和罗恩的陪伴，他从来没有感到过如此孤独。哈利尝试了好几次去到海格的小屋，都只得到了冷淡的回应。

如果要哈利说出重回学校后的一件好事，那就是有求必应屋没有发生变化。伏地魔的灵魂碎片还好好地戴在那个旧发套上。哈利决定每个月都要去查看一次。

在开学后第一个周末的早上，哈利坐在公共休息室的椅子上，瞪着窗户外巨乌贼缓缓蠕动的触手，思考着自己来这里到底有什么意义。斯莱特林的学生在休息室里进进出出，没有一个人来跟哈利搭话，直到一个又高又壮的男生走到他的旁边，捅了捅他的肩膀。

“喂。”那个男生粗鲁地喊道，“卢修斯叫你过去。”

哈利看了一眼这个连他名字都懒得喊的人，在他的脸上看到了一丝熟悉的长相，克拉布，当然了。哈利望向克拉布指着的方向，卢修斯正众星捧月般坐在一个单人沙发上，一个金发女孩倚着扶手，两人正亲密地说着话。

“为什么卢修斯不自己过来呢。”哈利没好气地说。他的周围有几个人都仿佛被呛到了，有两个甚至假装咳嗽了两声。

卢修斯似乎听到了哈利的话，转过头来，但是他没有动，冷冷地看了一眼哈利后，又转了回去。哈利看清了跟他说话的那个女生，毫不意外地发现那是德拉科·马尔福的妈妈，卢修斯未来的妻子，纳西莎。

克拉布可能从来没遇到过这种情形，一时间不知道该怎么反应。他干脆回到了卢修斯的身边。卢修斯跟他耳语了几句，克拉布也坐了下来，看样子不打算再过来了。

哈利把目光转回到巨乌贼的触角上，感到十分心烦。他实际上很想知道卢修斯要跟他说什么，但是他现在已经失去机会了。

“你不应该那样跟卢修斯·马尔福说话。”一个声音说。哈利看向左边，一个隔了个座位坐着的男生正在看《神奇的魁地奇球》，但哈利很确定刚才是他在说话。

“对不起，你是……？”哈利问。

那个男生从书本里抬起头来。他看起来比哈利大一点，英俊的脸上没有太多表情。哈利的头发跟他比起来简直是个反例，他柔顺的黑发梳理得很服帖，几束零星的头发从额前垂下来，带着些许典雅……

哈利已经知道他是谁了。他曾在斯拉格霍恩教授的照片上看过这个人——

这竟然是小天狼星的弟弟，雷古勒斯·布莱克。


	4. Chapter 4

“你是雷古勒斯·布莱克。”哈利先替他回答了。雷古勒斯耸耸肩，表示哈利说得没错，神情里或多或少带着一些骄傲。

哈利忍不住仔细观察着眼前这个曾经困扰了他整整一年的人。他的真人比照片更像小天狼星，只不过跟小天狼星潇洒放浪不同，他看起来很文静，哈利甚至可以说他有点像卢平。

哈利没有忘记邓布利多“不要干预太多”的警告，但是他无法抗拒跟雷古勒斯说几句话。

“我叫哈利，哈利·格兰杰。”哈利有些心虚地自我介绍道。

“我认识你。你一来就引发了不少波澜。”雷古勒斯说，他的语气里没有带任何讽刺，只是在单纯陈述事实。这让哈利有些意外。

“是吗，那可不是我想要的。”哈利自嘲道。

雷古勒斯对他笑了一下。这是本周为止哈利收到的第一个真心实意的笑容。

“不用担心，那是件好事，他们只是在嫉妒你。”雷古勒斯安慰他道，“蛇佬腔是一个古老的斯莱特林传承，你的家庭一定跟萨拉查·斯莱特林有血缘关系。”

“不、不，那是个误会！”哈利连忙澄清，“我只是跟一个——认识的人学习了两句，并不真的会蛇语。”

“哦，是这样啊。”雷古勒斯有些失望地说道。

“我不该显摆的，我只是想救那个女孩。”哈利说。他的确十分懊悔。如果他当时用了咒语，而不是蛇语，现在也不会陷入这种孤立的境地。

哈利本来以为雷古勒斯会就这样走开，没想到他拍了拍哈利的肩膀，态度变得更加友好起来。

“我觉得你做得没错。”他柔和地说，“如果是我，我都不一定敢站出来。”

“相信我，你低估自己了。”哈利坚定地说。雷古勒斯有些不好意思地移开目光。看着他深灰色眼睛里流露出的善意，哈利感到了一丝安慰。也许雷古勒斯把血统看得很重要，但是他的本质依然是个善良的人。

哈利的肚子适时地咕咕叫了起来。雷古勒斯望着哈利，让他有些脸红。从早上到现在他还没吃过东西的。

“那——我就先走了。”哈利说。

“再见，格兰杰。”雷古勒斯说道，他把桌上的魁地奇的书收了起来，看样子打算回宿舍。哈利记得他是斯莱特林队的找球手，今年很有可能会去参加选拔赛。他忽然有了一个冲动。

“嘿……布莱克，”哈利叫住了雷古勒斯，雷古勒斯抱着书，忽然说了一句：“我的朋友都叫我雷吉。”

哈利脸上的笑容扩大了。“雷吉——你想不想一起去练练魁地奇？”

雷古勒斯立刻放下了手中的书。“当然！”

“你有扫帚吗？”他问哈利。

“没有。”哈利遗憾地说。

“没关系，我们可以问霍琦夫人借一把，不知道她愿不愿意借给一年级生……总之，我保证帮你借到！”雷古勒斯兴奋地说。

哈利也被他的振奋劲儿感染了。他快速收好自己一笔都没动的羊皮纸和羽毛笔，把它们跟雷古勒斯那本书放到了一起，然后跟在雷古勒斯的后面。就算没有同学理他又怎么样，哈利轻飘飘地想，反正他现在交到朋友了。


	5. Chapter 5

霍琦夫人很爽快地把扫帚借给了雷古勒斯，看得出来她很喜欢这个孩子。在去魁地奇场地前，雷古勒斯还贴心地给哈利拿了些吃的。哈利终于找回了一点当年在学校时的开心。除了他必须得时不时对自己原本的学院嗤之以鼻，一切都如此令人怀念。

他们俩扛着扫帚一路往球场走去，几个格兰芬多的学生也在陆陆续续往那边走。哈利注意到球场的角落里坐了一个黑乎乎的身影。

哈利走近看才发现那是斯内普。他手里拿着几本书，心思不在书上。哈利本来以为他在看魁地奇练习，但是顺着他的分心的目光看过去，发现莉莉正在不远处的树下坐着，跟其他围坐在一起的女生高兴地说着话。

“太好了，那群人。”雷古勒斯的一句咒骂把哈利的注意力拉了回来。他们刚踏入球场时，雷古勒斯的脸就垮了下来。

几个穿着猩红色制服的男生正在球场里快速追逐。哈利看过去时，一个高大身影从他们前方掠过，他灵巧地翻了个身，正好躲开从侧面袭来的鬼飞球。哈利注意到他的手同时紧紧地握着拳。他抓到金色飞贼了。

哈利的心里止不住地澎湃，他的父亲虽然现在还是个混蛋，但是他的技术确实是无可挑剔的好。哈利做梦都想不到自己能亲眼看到詹姆在魁地奇球场飞翔。

看台上响起一个清脆的鼓掌声，场上显然有个人的心情比哈利更激动。

“哦！你太棒了，詹姆！”彼得站起来使劲鼓掌，看起来激动得快昏倒了。

“冷静点，彼得，留点精力去正式比赛。”坐在旁边的黑发男生打趣道。停在空中的詹姆对他招了下手，然后指了指哈利的方向，他们的目光都落到了哈利和雷古勒斯的身上。

“早上好啊，雷吉，终于找到合适血统的朋友了？”小天狼星大声地说。雷古勒斯顿了一下，他没有回话，嘴唇紧紧地抿着。

“他是我的哥哥小天狼星。”雷古勒斯低声对哈利说，毫不掩饰语气里的厌恶，“布莱克家的耻辱，他去了格兰芬多。”

哈利不知道该反驳，还是要跟着骂一句，他干脆不说话了。

詹姆的扫帚在空中划出一道优雅的弧线，然后停到了雷古勒斯面前。

“格兰芬多包了今天的场地，你们得去别的地方了。”詹姆跳下扫帚，对他们说道。

“我们只是来飞一飞。我们还不是正式队员呢。”哈利和气地说。

雷古勒斯就没有那么友好了，他冷冷地说：“你知道魁地奇球场并不是你的专属，对不对？任何人都有权利来用。”

小天狼星拖着步子踱到了他们面前，他对雷古勒斯露出一个假笑，用一种明显是装出来的亲昵语气说道：“我们当然知道了，我亲爱的弟弟。但是今天就是不能，懂吗？”

雷古勒斯的呼吸有些不畅，他狠狠地瞪了小天狼星一眼，小天狼星笑意更深了。

“哦，你要回去告诉妈咪吗？格兰芬多的哥哥不让我玩魁地奇，他简直太邪恶了。”

詹姆扯了扯小天狼星的袖子，示意他停下。正如哈利猜测的，小天狼星对詹姆似乎十分言听计从。他收起了假假的笑容，恢复成冷漠的样子，头也不回地转身回去看台了。雷古勒斯看着他的哥哥的背影，眼里充满仇恨。

哈利和詹姆交换了一个眼神，发现对方的目光里都有些无奈。詹姆对哈利示意了一下手里的飞贼，然后松开了手。飞贼煽动着金色的翅膀，几秒钟便不见踪影。

“这样吧，你们可以在这里练习。前提是你们能抓到它的话。”詹姆说。他先跨上扫帚，飞向天空。詹姆看起来不像在捉弄人，也许他是在对刚才小天狼星恶劣的态度而感到抱歉。

雷古勒斯还在时不时地往小天狼星那边看，很明显还在气头上。他现在看起来不太想飞。哈利给自己找了这个借口。要知道在一个月以前，他愿意交出自己的所有财产来换跟詹姆一起飞的机会。现在这个机会就白白摆在他的眼前，他没有任何理由推开它。

哈利没再管其他，他熟练地坐上扫帚，稳稳地飞上了天。

不远处的詹姆打量着他，咕哝了一句“飞得不错”。他说着开始俯冲，哈利立刻抓紧扫把，跟他往同一个方向冲去。哈利看到詹姆偏过头看着自己，脸上露出一个狡黠的笑，他渐渐放缓了速度，哈利明白了他的意图，手中的扫把也稍稍提起来了一点。

果然，詹姆在离地还有十几英尺的时候猛地拐了个弯，往右上方飞去。哈利没有费太多力气就跟了上去。哈利和詹姆此刻不像是在竞争，反而像是指导赛。哈利趁着他们飞过球门时，往相反方向切入，领先到詹姆的前方。

詹姆大笑了几声。“胆子很大嘛。”他欣赏地说，接着紧紧地跟在了他的后面。

哈利和詹姆一前一后地追逐着，两个颜色的校服从来没有如此谐和过。他们的练习吸引了更多人的注意，包括坐在一旁的斯内普。哈利瞄了一眼缓缓站起来的年轻魔药教授，内心闪过一些担忧。这些很快就被几声呼喊盖过了，他看到一个斯莱特林女生指着他前面大声叫喊：“就在你面前，你这个傻子！快去抓它！”

哈利的视线立刻回到前方。詹姆也看到了，他快速从后方绕过来，一个闪闪发光的飞贼正停留在哈利前面，哈利用最快的速度伸出手去，却发现手还有一小段距离才能够到。他误判了。因为他现在是12岁，而不是18岁！

詹姆趁他愣着的这几秒嗖地从他旁边飞过，眼看就要够到那个金色圆球。他的扫帚忽然剧烈抖动了一下，令他不得不用两只手去抓扫帚。哈利马上往前飞了一小段，右手精准地握住了飞贼。

雷古勒斯和那个斯莱特林女生在场下替他大声欢呼，周围的格兰芬多学生嘘了几声。而詹姆脸色铁青地看着哈利，然后把目光挪到了球场旁边的斯内普身上。

哦不，哈利明白了。詹姆此刻的表情并不是代表他输不起，而是刚才他扫帚的那个奇怪的抖动，从斯内普脸上隐隐的得意来判断，那十有八九是他的杰作。

詹姆怒气冲冲地从扫帚上下来，从长袍里掏出魔杖。哈利也快速下了地，一路小跑追上他。

“看来卑鄙确实是在你的天性里，鼻涕精。”詹姆喊道。

“别这样——爸——詹姆！”哈利拉住了詹姆的手臂。眼前这个场景如此眼熟，哈利十分惧怕他会看到上次看到的那种情况发生。

“你凭什么拦我？”詹姆质问哈利，然后甩开了他的手。

哦，我不知道。也许就凭我是你儿子。而不久的将来你会该死的救他一命，然后他会该死的牺牲自己救我一命。

哈利内心愤然的呐喊没有人听见，眼前的紧张气氛还在持续升级。

“你不用拉他，格兰杰。让他来。”斯内普对哈利说，憎恶的目光死死地盯着詹姆。斯内普的手摸向长袍口袋，但是动作慢了半拍。詹姆已经举起了他的——

“统统——”

“除你武器！”

詹姆的魔杖在空中划出一道抛物线，落到了哈利的手中。

斯内普和詹姆都愣住了，然后詹姆脸上浮现出失望的表情。哈利的心抽痛了一下，他刚才跟詹姆产生的友情的苗头算是彻底被掐灭了。

斯内普收紧了抓魔杖的手，嘴里还准备念咒。哈利一把拉过他，冲他喊道：“看在梅林的份上，你也闭嘴！”

后来在现场的人回忆起这个场面，总会觉得很奇特。一个一年级的学生真的让斯内普和波特两人都住了手。至少是在那会儿，他们没有再继续攻击。

哈利看到小天狼星，卢平和彼得开始往这边走，他可不想在这种情况下面对自己的教父和教授。他扯过一脸懵着的雷古勒斯和一旁的斯内普，往球场外冲去。斯内普没有拒绝同行，可能他也不想继续对付掠夺者的另外三人。

在到了一个相对安全的范围时，哈利才停下脚步。他握了握手里的东西，认命地叹了一口气，转身又往回走去。雷古勒斯问他去哪他都没有力气回答。

哈利又回到了刚才的地方，詹姆还站在那儿，另外三人已经聚了过来。卢平和彼得都好奇地看着哈利，只有小天狼星的神情有些阴沉。看样子只有他已经知道了事情始末。哈利依旧觉得他跟詹姆的关系比起跟另外两人还是太亲密了些。。

“你的魔杖。”哈利把魔杖递给詹姆。

詹姆看了他好一会儿，才把魔杖接了过去。

哈利还是想解释些什么，但是詹姆先开口了。

“我本来以为你跟他们不一样。”他缓缓地说，“没想到我错了。”

这句话让哈利的心跌入冰窖。


	6. Chapter 6

就这样，在接下来的半年里，哈利跟掠夺者四人组正式成了“敌人”。

詹姆对哈利不像和西弗勒斯那样，会主动挑起争斗。他直接当哈利这个人不存在。这让哈利更加难受。

他有时很想冲到詹姆和莉莉前面坦白一切。但是那又能怎么样呢？大家还没有做好面对战争的准备。而哈利知晓的未来是他们唯一的优势。

在这个学期剩下的时间里，哈利跟雷古勒斯顺其自然地走得更近了。令哈利感到惊奇的是，他跟西弗勒斯也成了朋友。斯内普（或者说西弗勒斯）甚至会帮哈利改魔药作业。要是这个场景让赫敏看到，她准会吓掉下巴。

而在他跟詹姆的那次不算公平的魁地奇竞争后，乐于与格兰芬多站在对立面的其他斯莱特林学生们也基本接纳了他。现在的哈利除了没有对黑魔法的迷恋和对黑魔王的崇拜之外，似乎能算得上一个合格的斯莱特林了。

哈利上午只有一节变形课。他慢吞吞地吃着早餐，一个格兰芬多的女生看到他一直盯着这边，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。哈利在心里叹了一下气，收回了目光。

“早。”雷古勒斯坐到他的旁边，翻开不久前刚送到的《预言家日报》。

“早，有什么新鲜事儿没？”哈利又拿了片烤面包，然后端着喝一杯南瓜汁慢慢地喝着。

“不知道，我看看——叙利亚队击败马达加斯加队……埃德温德辞职……真可惜，我还挺喜欢他的——哦——”雷古勒斯看着第二版的一篇文章，目光像是被黏在了上面。

“他到保加利亚了。”雷古勒斯读完之后，有些兴奋地宣布道。

“谁到保加利亚了？”哈利疑惑地问。

“当然是那位大人。”西弗勒斯坐到哈利的对面，他的语气也带着憧憬，“ _伏地魔大人。_ ”

哈利嘴里的南瓜汁喷了出来。雷古勒斯给他递过来一张餐巾纸，西弗勒斯则翻了翻眼睛。

“清理一新。”他挥了一下魔杖，桌子立刻干净了。“你也没有必要这么激动。”他说。

哈利咳了几声，消除掉喉咙里的不适。确实没有必要，在这个时期，他早就应该习惯在周围听到对伏地魔的公开崇拜才对。

“给我看看。”哈利伸出手。

雷古勒斯把报纸递过来。令哈利失望的是，那上面并没有明显的细节，只有一张几个人远远地从镜头里匆匆走过的照片。报纸的记者简短地报道了在一群巫师入境保加利亚时拒绝接受检查，并引发了一些小小的冲突。如果那真的是伏地魔和他的食死徒，哈利相信这个冲突绝对不会是“小小的”。

另外两人开始小声讨论“那位大人”前几个月的行踪，哈利放下报纸，内心充满矛盾。

邓布利多嘱咐他待在学校，千万不要自己去探查什么。哈利完全理解邓布利多的担忧。他们现在所知的魂器位置，实际上只有冠冕和戒指。为了不暴露哈利来自未来，他们只能选择原地不动。邓布利多负责查看戒指和找寻其他魂器，哈利负责照看冠冕，和让大家相信他只是个平平无奇的二年级学生。

可哈利真的要眼睁睁地看着所有人重蹈覆辙吗？他每天都在问自己这个问题。

哈利心不在焉地拿出变形课课本，抽出夹在里面的作业。一个纸卷从书里掉出来，落到了桌上。

哈利一眼就认出了那是鼻涕虫俱乐部的请柬，他打开一看，果然是邀他参加今晚聚会的邀请函。哈利感到十分费解。他为什么会收到这个呢？

西弗勒斯先看到了那个。

“哦，这可有点意外。”他用一种拖长了音调的语气说道。以他们俩现在的友好关系，哈利决定把它当作善意的讽刺。

“你收到鼻涕虫俱乐部的邀请了？”雷古勒斯惊讶地问。

“我知道我没什么特别的地方，但是你们也没必要表现得这么直白。”哈利干巴巴地说。雷古勒斯咕哝了一句“抱歉”。西弗勒斯扔给他一个苹果派，哈利一把接住，当他也道过歉了。

哈利不怪他们俩有这种反应。不是哈利自我贬低，自从他上次在公共休息室说出他“蛇佬腔”的真相后，大家就对他失去了兴趣。现在哈利的既没有“大难不死的男孩”的光环，也没有名声显赫的家族背景。斯拉格霍恩教授在上课时甚至喊错他的姓（哈利现在终于明白罗恩当时的感受了）。

显然哈利是完全不够格参加这个“名人俱乐部”的。不过虽然如此，哈利当然还是要去赴约。

因为他终于可以名正言顺地跟莉莉搭上话了。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
雷古勒斯比哈利高一年级，西弗勒斯是六年级，他们都是鼻涕虫俱乐部的现任会员。下午时分，雷古勒斯给哈利介绍了俱乐部里一些名人。  
雷古勒斯在说的时候，西弗勒斯在一旁写着作业，时不时搭一下话。  
“不，她的名字叫温蒂。而且她也不是《魔法防御理论》的作者。”西弗勒斯慢吞吞地说，“最简单的逻辑推断，雷古勒斯，她的年龄明显不符——不过说句题外话，那本书完全就是垃圾。”  
“没错，我也这么觉得。”哈利赞同地说。他一点都想不起来书的具体内容了，只记得他一翻开就会昏昏欲睡。  
“是吗？”雷古勒斯疑惑看着他们，“那我得先看看才能做出评价。”他中立地说。“去趟图书馆，晚上见。”  
“晚上见。”哈利说，西弗勒斯对他挥了下手。  
哈利看着雷古勒斯的背影，不敢相信这有点像罗恩和赫敏的学校时光。他望了一眼坐在他旁边的年轻斯内普，又觉得这个想法过于奇特了些。  
“哈利。”  
“怎么了？”哈利惊了一下。他立刻意识到西弗勒斯精通摄神取念术，他不会知道自己刚才想了什么吧？  
西弗勒斯看了他一眼，然后又转了回去。哈利心里焦急，但还是只能等他开口。过了一会儿，哈利听到他继续说道：“如果卢修斯约你，千万不要赴约。”  
卢修斯？怎么扯上他了？哈利茫然地左右看了看，没有发现卢修斯的身影。从今年开学起，卢修斯·马尔福就很少出现在公共休息室了。他会叫哈利去做什么？  
哈利问出了他的疑问，西弗勒斯只是继续写着作业。等到他收起写得长长的羊皮纸，从椅子上站起来。  
“不管他要你去哪里，做什么，一定不能去。”  
  
在晚上去赴会时，哈利还在想着西弗勒斯的话。卢修斯这个学期神出鬼没的行踪让他多少嗅到了一丝熟悉的味道，他倒是有些期待卢修斯快点来找了。  
哈利走进斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室，发现这里简单布置了一番，虽然没有以前哈利参加的圣诞晚会那次奢华，看起来依旧是个精致的派对。  
已经到场的人本来在三三两两地聊着天，哈利的到来让大部分的人都停止了谈话，大家都惊讶地看着他，仿佛他进错了地方。有两个斯莱特林的男孩皱起了眉头，一边用鄙夷的目光扫视着哈利，一边小声议论着什么。  
哈利一点都不在意，他猜自己已经过了会为这种事而生气的年龄。他端起一杯黄油啤酒站在一旁，几分钟后，屋子里又恢复了觥筹交错。  
哈利在办公室里到处张望，终于看到了莉莉的身影。她正跟哈利分院那晚看过的女生说着话，表情神采飞扬。哈利深深地吸了一口气，鼓起勇气往那边走去。  
莉莉的朋友先注意到了哈利，立刻推了一下莉莉。  
“有事吗？”她的朋友语气不善地问道。  
“玛丽——”  
“他是那个蛇佬腔男孩。”那个叫玛丽的女孩紧张地说。  
“我知道——”  
哈利听到她们的对话，立刻停下了脚步。他有些不知所措地看着莉莉，莉莉也在打量着他。  
“你好，请问你有什么事？”莉莉礼貌地问道。  
看到那双近在咫尺的绿色双眼，哈利的喉咙像是被什么堵住了，半天说不出话来。  
“你还好吗？”莉莉的神情里流露出关注，让哈利的心跳得更快。  
“呃——”哈利紧张地说，“我叫哈利·格兰杰。”  
莉莉很意外哈利做起了自我介绍，她无视了玛丽小声嘀咕的“我就知道他有点怪”，对哈利微笑了一下。  
“我叫莉莉·伊万斯，她是玛丽·麦克唐纳。”（ _“不——要——把我的名字告诉他——”_ ）  
“你们好。”哈利问候道，并尴尬地招了招手。莉莉并没有继续这场谈话的意思。她耐心地看着哈利，等待他说出自己的来意。  
“我其实是想——想问你——”哈利结结巴巴地开口道，心里疯狂搜寻着合理的话题。他的目光落到了今天的《预言家日报》上。  
“报纸！”哈利忽然说。莉莉疑惑地看着他。  
“呃——我想问问你，麻瓜报纸的事儿。”哈利笃定地说。  
莉莉很明显没有信他的话。她抱起双臂，先是看了一眼哈利长袍上的斯莱特林徽章，然后问：“看来你已经知道我是来自麻瓜家庭了，那么，你想知道麻瓜报纸的什么事儿呢？”她用挑战的语气问道。  
这可不是个好迹象。哈利的推测他的妈妈此刻可能已经把他归类成歧视麻瓜的斯莱特林了。  
“比如说——”哈利艰难地编着，“麻瓜的报纸真的没有可以动的照片？”  
“是的，没有。还有问题吗？”莉莉盛气凌人地说。哈利瑟缩了一下，他想起了面对生气的赫敏时也是同样的感觉。  
“再比如说——”哈利绞劲脑汁地回忆自己的麻瓜生活，“要怎么订报呢？”  
“我们有专门的送报员，还有问题吗？”莉莉着重说了“我们”两个字。  
“我的意思是，要怎么在霍格沃茨订到呢？”哈利胡乱说道。  
莉莉听到这句话，隐隐的怒火似乎有些浇灭了。她挑起眉毛，试探性地问道：“你这么问是什么意思？”  
哈利觉得自己好像还有一线生机。  
“我想订来看看。”哈利宣布，“《每日邮报》听起来还不错。”  
莉莉的表情像听到什么滑稽的话。  
“如果你连麻瓜报纸的照片动不动都不知道，那你又是怎么知道《每日邮报》的？”


	8. Chapter 8

8.

哈利怎么都想不到，跟妈妈的第一次对话是他在努力说服她自己是真的对麻瓜报纸感兴趣，而不是想借机羞辱她。

看到哈利一脸纠结的模样，莉莉露出一个“我就知道”的表情，一旁的玛丽小声催促着她。

眼看她们就要转身离开，哈利连忙说道：“等等！”

莉莉确实停了下来。哈利十分欣喜，却发现她的视线越过哈利，落到他的背后。

“晚上好，西弗勒斯。”莉莉说。

不知道什么时候来了的西弗勒斯走到哈利的旁边，面无表情地看着莉莉。

“晚上好，伊万斯。”西弗勒斯疏离地说。

哈利能感觉得到周围有一丝紧张的气氛。莉莉冷冷地直视着西弗勒斯，而西弗勒斯拒绝与她对视。哈利心情复杂地看着这一幕。他大致上了解西弗勒斯和莉莉之间发生过的事。哈利当然是完全支持自己的父母，但是他没有办法忽视西弗勒斯那深刻到惊人的感情。

“西弗勒斯，你看到雷吉了吗？”哈利问，希望能转移一些尴尬。

“他还在图书馆。”西弗勒斯说。莉莉看了看他们两人，表情有些怪异。

“我猜你的 _追星团体_ 又有新朋友了。”莉莉讽刺道，“还是个二年级的孩子。”

哈利不介意莉莉称他是个“孩子”，但是他不太明白她说的“追星团体”是什么。

“这不关你的事。”西弗勒斯简短地说。他仿佛失去了一贯的尖酸刻薄，他的眼睛一直盯着桌子上的高脚杯看，像是那是什么吸引人的物件。

“西弗勒斯是个很好的朋友。”哈利赶忙说道，“我都不知道没有他，我的魔药课要怎么过——你们认识吗？”

“我们以前认识，没错。但是我想像西弗勒斯这种纯血王子看不上我这种肮脏的泥巴种。”莉莉冷漠地说。西弗勒斯脸色在他黑色袍子的衬托下显得异常苍白。

“并且我也不认为你真的想了解麻瓜报纸。”她对哈利说完，就拉着玛丽头也不回地走了。

哈利的心情有些低落，西弗勒斯则是另一种情况。他没有再说一句话，也没跟哈利打招呼，独自离开了会场。哈利替西弗勒斯感到难受，但是他也不知道自己能做些什么。他们之间无法达成一致的理念让一切都变得难以修复。

哈利看到莉莉和玛丽加入了另一个聚集了几个格兰芬多学生的角落。这时，一声清脆的敲击玻璃的声音响起，吸引了所有人的注意力。哈利看到斯拉格霍恩教授一挥手，停在空中的酒杯和银勺慢悠悠地回到了桌子上。

这个年轻版的他还没有完全秃顶，不过发量已经有些岌岌可危了。他穿着那件还是崭新的天鹅绒吸烟衫。

“看来我得多举行几次这种宴会，大家看起来比坐在一张桌子上吃饭要放松许多。”斯拉格霍恩精明的眼睛巡视着全场，微笑着说。

“我觉得坐在一起听您教授学识也很棒，教授。”一个斯莱特林学生奉承地说，哈利注意到卢修斯站他的旁边。

“哦，谢谢你，沙比尼先生。”斯拉格霍恩笑眯眯地说，“各有各的长处，各有各的长处……不过今晚的目的是给你们互相熟悉的机会，尽情去结交想认识的人吧——哦对了——我们今天有一个新朋友加入。大家知道，我的邀请从来都是实至名归的，绝对不允许弄虚作假或者走后门这种事发生——”

斯拉格霍恩瞥了一眼哈利，不用他明说，包括哈利在内的所有人都听懂了。大家的目光又集中到了他这儿。

“不如你自我介绍了一下吧，小波特。”斯拉格霍恩对哈利说道。

有几个人笑出了声音，斯拉格霍恩有点疑惑。

“教授，他不是真的来自波特家。”一个赫奇帕奇的男生大声说，“他只是长得像詹姆·波特。”

斯拉格霍恩仔细打量了一下哈利的脸，恍然大悟。哈利看到莉莉也往这边好奇地瞄了几眼。

“他是斯莱特林的后裔。”玛丽小声说道，莉莉立刻扯了一下她的袖子，阻止她继续说话。

“我不是！”哈利虚弱地辩解道。在场的大部分斯莱特林学生都知道哈利是怎么回事，但是他们乐意看到斯莱特林占上风，所以也没有人来替他解释。哈利看到斯拉格霍恩的脸上明显闪过一丝慌乱，看来他在这个时候仍然清楚地记得上一个斯莱特林后裔后来成为了什么。

“好了好了，我们不讨论这个话题了。”斯拉格霍恩敷衍地说，“宴会继续。”

在这之后，哈利能感觉到斯拉格霍恩有意无意地躲着自己。事实上，这个宴会上大部分人都当他是条炸尾螺，经过他身边时都会自动绕开。

“不得不承认你很有手段，能把自己弄到这里来。”一个声音冷冰冰地说道。

“谢谢你的夸奖，卢修斯。”哈利说。

卢修斯冷哼了一声，拿起一杯蜂蜜酒抿了一口。他那充满算计的目光在哈利身上游移着。哈利庆幸自己对德拉科·马尔福的熟悉，他看得出来卢修斯此刻肯定在打什么坏主意。

“我知道你的秘密， _小波特_ 。”卢修斯忽然说。

哈利知道他很有可能只是在虚张声势，还是忍不住心里一跳。

“你可能觉得自己藏得很好，但是我一眼就看出来了。”卢修斯的语调冰冷又恶毒，“晚上十一点到温室旁的那块空地来，如果你不想全校的每个人都知道的话。”

看到哈利心慌意乱的模样，卢修斯露出一个得意的笑，然后昂起头走开了。

卢修斯到底是怎么知道的？难道他也会摄神取念？而且他约哈利去温室旁边的空地做什么？那里除了打人柳之外就只有草坪。

哈利攥着手中的杯子走到窗户边。今晚真的去赴约很明显是个愚蠢的行为。他还没忘一年级时德拉科诓骗自己去决斗的事儿。

想起这个，哈利决定听从一次警告，不去踩这个陷阱。况且卢修斯就算知道，要说服别人相信哈利这种惊世骇俗的来历，恐怕不会是件简单的事。

哈利想通了这些后，心情立刻轻松不少。他悠闲地看向窗外，欣赏着朦胧的月色。不一会儿，云层渐渐散开，一轮圆圆的月亮显露了出来。哈利突然意识到今晚是什么日子了。

今天是月圆之夜。而有一个学校最大的秘密，正在卢修斯约他的地方悄悄进行。


	9. Chapter 9

哈利左右看了看，确定没人后，他裹紧隐形衣，迅速走出地窖。

不久前，他趁卢修斯还在跟斯拉格霍恩攀谈时离开了宴会。现在离约定的时间还有两个小时，哈利希望卢修斯不会那么早发现他已经先溜走了。

月亮又躲回了云层里，哈利小心翼翼地走着，注意不碰到什么瓶瓶罐罐。等到出了温室的门，哈利把隐形衣收进随身携带的小包。比起让人发现他也有一件隐形衣，被发现半夜在城堡外游荡要小儿科多了。

哈利到达打人柳附近，看到打人柳没有像往常那样摆动，而是完全静止不动。他刚想走过去看看，就听到打人柳的树根那儿传来低声细语。

“走快点，大脚板，我们要赶不及了……等一下，有人在——”

几秒后，声音立刻消失了。哈利知道他们施了个抗扰咒。他拿起魔杖，悄悄用了个破解咒。小天狼星和詹姆的谈话声传入哈利的耳朵。

“这个小子怎么会这么晚了还在城堡外面？”詹姆低声问。

“你应该问他为什么今晚会在城堡外。”小天狼星说。

“你是指……？不，那不可能……”

“我们必须得把他打发走。等会儿，我换个手，左手拿魔杖太别扭了……”

哈利听到詹姆压低声音喊道：“别把你的手伸出去！大脚板——你没忘记我们穿着隐形衣吧？”

“傻瓜，我得看看还有没有别人跟来！——我很后悔我们没在地图加上夜光。”小天狼星抱怨道，“考虑到我们总是晚上用地图，有夜光功能会方便很多。”

“好建议，也许明天可以研究看看——别说话了，赶紧看！”詹姆催促道，“月亮脸就要变了，虫尾巴一个人逗不了他太长时间。”

“我想没有其他人——这是谁……真是见鬼了！”小天狼星有点慌张地说道，“卢修斯·马尔福往这边来了。他来这儿做什么？”

“我也想知道。”詹姆很明显也紧张起来。一个二年级学生发现不了他们（他们自己以为），一个六年级学生就不一定了。

“你别动，尖头叉子，我的手已经酸了——地图要掉了，你先别乱动——”

哈利看到不远处的地上凭空出现了一张羊皮纸，就像是有人从空中撕了一个口子，然后把这张纸扔进来了一样。

“他会发现的！梅林啊，他已经看到了。我们得出去——”

“他不知道这是什么，除了我们四个没有人知道！”

“亲爱的叉子，你也许忘记了他认识字！”

“别出去——马尔福过来了！”

卢修斯离这里只有几百米了，哈利看了一眼地上的地图，再看了一下越来越近的卢修斯……他没有别的办法——

“地图飞来。”哈利念道，活点地图飞到了他的手上。“恶作剧完毕。”

“不要出声。”哈利低声警告道，他确信詹姆和小天狼星能听清楚他说的每一个字。刚才传出声音的那个方向现在完全安静了下来。哈利他仿佛已经能看到他们此刻脸上的疑惑和震惊。

“你手上拿了什么？”卢修斯刚走到哈利面前就质问道。

“没什么，就是一张白纸。”哈利耸耸肩。

卢修斯怀疑地看着他，哈利展开空白的地图，在他眼前晃了晃。

“打算记录下你的重要发言，马尔福大人。”哈利讽刺地说。

卢修斯阴沉地扫了一眼活点地图，看样子没有产生什么怀疑。

“所以说，你知道了我的什么秘密？”哈利轻松地问道，“非要约我半夜出来。难道你想扣斯莱特林学院的分吗？还是想害我关禁闭。”

“你这样的杂种不配我关来禁闭。”卢修斯高傲地说。

听到他说出这句话，哈利脑中灵光一现，忽然明白了卢修斯说的秘密到底是什么。他彻底放松下来，甚至忍不住笑了。确实只有卢修斯这类人才会觉得这是个秘密。

“你看看我有没有理解错误——所以你搞得神神秘秘，威胁什么的，就因为发现我是混血？”

卢修斯没有说话，他脸上的洋洋得意替他回答了。

“但是你根本用不着去刺探，卢修斯。”哈利亲切地说，“如果你想知道，直接来问我就是了。我会告诉你我的母亲来自麻瓜家庭，格兰芬多的优秀毕业生，精通魔药学，比大部分纯血巫师都要优秀得多。”

“你怎么敢用你那肮脏的血统来跟我们比。”卢修斯恶毒地说。

“如果你看过麻瓜医学，你会学到我们的血液成分其实是一样的。”哈利忍不住这么说道。他听到父亲和教父那边传出一声很轻的喷气声，似乎有人在很艰难地忍笑。卢修斯瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信哈利会说出这种话，这显然比一般的亲近麻瓜言论都要侮辱他。

“接下来的一周你要关禁闭，格兰杰。”卢修斯脸上扭曲出一个阴险的表情。

“我很期待。”哈利漫不经心地说道。

忽然间，往霍格莫德村的方向传来两声嚎叫，在寂静的夜里格外瘆人。卢修斯往那个方向看了一眼，视线扫过静止不动的打人柳。哈利的心瞬间提到了嗓子眼。

“你明天会就后悔的。”卢修斯最终还是只扔下这么一句话，然后转身回了城堡。

哈利长舒一口气，接下来他要面对的挑战也许比刚才更大。

等到卢修斯的背影完全看不到了，詹姆立刻取下隐形衣。

他和小天狼星一起用一种古怪的目光注视着哈利。


	10. Chapter 10

“你从哪里知道的地图咒语？”詹姆盯着哈利问道。

“我……”哈利的脑袋一片空白。在他的想象中，他应该可以从容地撒谎，或者找出什么合理解释说服他们才对。但是面对着父亲和教父质疑的目光，哈利的喉咙像是被塞进了一只游走球，一句话都说不出来。

庆幸的是，莱姆斯·卢平及时出现救下了哈利。远处再次传来狼嚎，一声接着一声。小天狼星立刻看向声音传来的方向。詹姆还在瞪着哈利，只不过他频频分心的目光泄露了他真正的心思。哈利看了一眼天上挂的那轮圆月，忽然找回了自己的声音。

“你们先去找莱姆斯，我保证明天会解释一切。好吗？”哈利快速说道。

詹姆的视线立刻回到哈利身上，这次带着更大的疑虑和警觉。

“你怎么知道莱姆斯？”他粗声问道。

哈利哑口无言。他显然又犯了一个巨大的错误。他刚才把四人组藏着的最大的秘密直接说了出来。

狼人发出的声音越来越频繁，小天狼星十分焦灼，喉咙里发出一声低吼。他已经等不及要冲到打人柳地下的树洞里去了。

“詹姆，我们没有时间了！”他喊道。

哈利把手中的地图扔了过去，詹姆准确无误地接住了，但是他还没有动。

“詹姆——”

詹姆锐利的目光锁住哈利，他用一种威严的语气说道：“明天别想着藏起来，我们会知道的，懂吗？”他对哈利晃了晃手上的地图。

哈利不由自主地点了一下头。他看到小天狼星带头跑进树洞，詹姆进去之前望了一眼哈利，然后按下打人柳的节疤。柳树的枝条抖动了几下，开始缓缓移动起来。

哈利驻足了很久，直到嚎叫声消失，他才开始返回城堡。哈利从原路返回，他蹑手蹑脚地溜进温室，脑中一直想着明天要面对的情况。他感到沮丧又焦虑。因为他得保证自己既可以解释为什么会知道这些秘密，又不会被直接施个恶咒。

在哈利刚准备踏进院子时，本来一片寂静的庭院传来一声枯枝踩断的声音，哈利猛地意识到他连隐形衣都还没有穿。在听到紧接着的纷乱脚步声时，他立刻退回温室，弯腰躲进放工具的桌子下。几乎是同一时间，有人走了进来。哈利屏住呼吸，紧紧地抓着魔杖。

来人在通往城堡外的门口徘徊了一下，然后焦灼地呼出一口气。哈利小心翼翼地探出一点头，借着明亮的月光，他立刻认出了这个人。

“雷吉？”哈利不禁呼喊了一声。雷古勒斯吓了一跳，发出一声急促的喘气。

“梅林在上。哈利！”他低声喊道。哈利想从桌子底下钻出来，却被雷古勒斯推了回去。

“皮皮鬼在门厅那儿捣蛋，我想他现在正跟费尔奇抢头盔的脑袋呢。”雷古勒斯说，“你听。”哈利竖起耳朵，听到了大厅那儿皮皮鬼的尖利笑声，同时还有几声类似敲打铁皮的叮呤哐啷的声音。

雷古勒斯蹲了下来，一屁股坐在了哈利的旁边。“我们最好等会儿再出去。”他说。哈利觉得有点儿内疚。他从来没有跟雷古勒斯说过他有隐形衣。

“你怎么在这儿？”哈利问。

“来找个傻瓜。”雷古勒斯意有所指。他不用解释，哈利也知道他在说谁。

“为什么？你怎么知道我在这儿？”哈利惊奇地问。

雷古勒斯叹了一口气，说道：“还能有谁，当然是西弗勒斯了。他看到卢修斯阴着脸走进公共休息室，有些慌了神。‘ _这个天杀的傻子，到底懂不懂什么叫警告_ ’。”雷古勒把西弗勒斯的语气学得惟妙惟肖，哈利的脑中立刻有了生动的画面。

“他说他不方便来找你，就叫我过来了。”雷古勒斯接着说。

哈利的心里涌起一阵感激，还有些歉疚。他决定明天一定要好好向西弗勒斯致谢。

“谢谢你。”哈利对雷古勒斯说。

“哦，这没什么……”雷古勒斯咕哝道，“说起来，卢修斯没有把你怎么样吧？”

“没有。可能他本来想教训我一顿，但是又放弃了这个主意。”哈利无所谓地说。

“他有时候会这样。”雷古勒斯无力地替卢修斯辩护道。哈利记起来他跟卢修斯平时关系不差。

“他只是——比较难相处。如果你跟他熟悉了，他的态度会有改变的。”

哈利可不这么认为，但是他没有反驳雷古勒斯。“也许吧。”哈利模糊地说。他突然有些不确定如果他们知道自己不是纯血巫师之后还会不会这样友好。哈利感觉自己和雷古勒斯（还有西弗勒斯）的距离似乎被拉远了一点。

哈利思考着这个沉重的问题，一时间温室里只有曼德拉草在盆栽里闷闷的呼噜声。雷古勒斯可能察觉到气氛有些尴尬，故意哼哼了几声，一边坐立不安地动了几下。哈利感觉这个情形太陌生了。他承认自己平时是有点把雷古勒斯当罗恩来看待，但是他和罗恩之间可没有过这种不自然……哈利的心中浮起一种从来没有过的孤独。这个世界可能确实有许多他很想念的还活着的亲人，但是他同时也失去了其他不可替代的朋友。

“哈利，我想问你一件事……”雷古勒斯慢慢地开口，带着一丝不确定，“你今年圣诞节想去我家吗？”

哈利吃惊地看向他。虽然此刻他们并看不清彼此的脸。

“呃——什么？”

雷古勒斯此刻似乎想通了什么，抛掉了犹豫，变得坚定起来。

“我知道你去年没有回家，不管是什么原因——跟家里人吵架还是什么的……”雷古勒斯委婉地说，“如果你今年也不打算回去，可以来我的家。我是说，如果你愿意的话。”

哈利还以为除了邓布利多，没有人会在意自己在哪里过节呢。原来还有其他人在真正关注着他。而雷古勒斯以为自己是跟家人关系不好才选择圣诞留校。哈利瞬间对刚才雷古勒斯友情的想法感到万分羞愧起来。

看到哈利半天不说话，雷古勒斯结结巴巴地继续说道：“抱歉，如果你不想去也没事——我还没跟妈妈提呢，而且我哥哥——你看过的，就是上次在魁地奇球场的那个讨厌鬼——他也回去，每年都要跟妈妈吵架，弄得家里氛围很糟……”

哈利意识到了雷古勒斯的家是哪里，他不该现在才想起来的。不止因为在哈利在离校后，就搬到了那里。还因为那是他第一个（也许是第二个，排在霍格沃茨的后头）有家的感觉的屋子。圣诞节还有两周就要到了，哈利感觉这个邀约充满了诱惑力。

“我要去！”哈利脱口而出，同时有几朵曼德拉草发出长长的抽气声。他赶紧捂住嘴。

“我去你家过圣诞，雷吉。”哈利小声说。

“真的吗？太好了！”雷古勒斯雀跃地说，“我明天就写信告诉妈妈。她一定会喜欢这个主意的！她总说要我多交些朋友。”

哈利深深地怀疑布莱克夫人会喜欢他。她看起来不像一个喜欢任何人的人。哈利甚至想象不出雷古勒斯跟她母子相处的温馨时刻是什么样子。

“小天狼——你的哥哥整个假期都会在吗？”哈利问。

“不知道，但是平安夜肯定在。有点儿扫兴，我知道。”雷古勒斯语气不屑。哈利咕哝了一声表示响应，心里却充满了喜悦。以一般家庭团聚的标准来看，他只跟小天狼星过过一次圣诞。

“不过很可能明年就看不到他了。”雷古勒斯说，“我听他嘀咕过想去波特家过圣诞。”

哈利听到这句话时心里跳了一下。以他现在的处境，如果圣诞夜出现在波特家，恐怕会被认为是去投毒的，或者刚走到波特家门廊就会被轰走。不过哈利把这个愿望悄悄放在了心上。有机会他一定要去波特家过圣诞。


End file.
